


Just Let Me In

by Rebekah_Matthews



Series: All of My Cages Were Mental [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Matthews/pseuds/Rebekah_Matthews
Summary: Emmett invites Bella over to the Cullen home to spend time with him and Jasper, not too long after the events of New Moon and the Cullens taking a vote to decide on Bella's mortality. What starts as a simple game turns into revelations on pain, guilt and suffering. Emmett and Jasper are reminded of their brotherly affection for their littlest sister.
Relationships: Emmett Cullen/Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Series: All of My Cages Were Mental [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911382
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Just Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me your comments and let me know what you think. I thought that the Bella/Emmett/Jasper relationship was really interesting to explore. We don't see too much of them!

Bella hopped out of her red Chevy truck and slammed the door so that it would click shut. She sighed, swinging her bag on one shoulder, making her way to the front door of the Cullen home. Before she’d put one foot onto the bottom step on the porch, the door swung open revealing a grinning Emmett.

“It’s about damn time,” he teased, “that truck needs dousing in lighter fluid and setting on fire.”

“Hey, don’t hate the truck,” she grumbled, finally on the porch with him. “You were only waiting half an hour.”

“Surprised it wasn’t longer with the pace that piece of junk goes at,” he winked.

Bella frowned. “Anyway, I’m here. What do you wanna do?”

“Let’s start with going inside,” Emmett suggested, taking her bag from her and ushering her over the threshold.

Bella walked into the spacious, open living room, immediately being transported back to the last time she was here. They’d taken a vote, deciding on the fate of her mortality. It had swung in favour of her choice, but Edward was quick to avoid the topic wherever possible ever since – not that it was a hot topic before they’d taken the vote. She walked deeper into the room and found Jasper sitting in front of the TV on the couch. Immediately, he looked up at her, diverting his attention from the screen.

“Hello,” he greeted, his welcome reminding her of the first time they’d met. She noticed the uncertainty in his eyes and the tension in his posture. She couldn’t help the sigh escaping her. She’d be lying if she didn’t admit it hurt, not that she blamed him. In the same second that she felt this, she was aware of how his eyes shot to meet hers, a slight frown gracing his features.

Emmett bounded in, interrupting the unease. “Before you ask, Alice is out shopping with Edward. He lost a bet and he had to pay up.”

Bella cringed. Alice and shopping were never a good combination.

“So, why am I h – “she started to ask.

“We wanted to catch up with our littlest sister,” Emmett stated, cutting her off, flopping down on the couch, gesturing for her to do the same.

She sat down on the unoccupied couch that rested at an angle to the other and bit her lip. It was then that she noticed that Jasper had vanished but before she could form the words to question his sudden absence, he was back, moving the TV to make more space and shifted Esme’s coffee table so that it was against the wall. She frowned, wondering what his intention was.

“Esme’s going to have a fit,” she commented, observing the scene as Jasper finished moving the furniture about and nodding in approval as he turned to look at Emmett.

Emmett grinned. “That’s why you will need to wear this,” he said, handing over a bright pink helmet.

Bella stared at the helmet in bewilderment, unimpressed. “I don’t want to dare ask but I feel I must,” she murmured.

“Giant Jenga!” Emmett bellowed excitedly, as Jasper placed the five feet tall box in the middle of the room.

Bella raised her eyebrows, standing up slowly. “You can’t be serious?”

“We didn’t get you the helmet for nothing,” Jasper chuckled.

“Fine,” Bella mumbled, running her fingers through her long dark locks to pull it back away from her face as she put the helmet on and clasped it. By the time she’d done that, the box had been emptied and the wooden blocks had been set up. “I don’t know how you expect me to reach the top of the tower as it gets taller. I’m only five feet four!”

“You can sit on my shoulders then,” Emmett replied, smirking as she blushed. “I knew getting you a bright pink helmet was a good idea!”

“Why?” she asked, narrowing her eyes.

“It matches that incredible blush of yours, of course!” he snickered.

“Well, I walked into that one,” she groaned.

“You can start, Bella,” Jasper offered.

She hesitated before stepping forward and pulling out a wooden block. She stood for a moment and glared up at the top of the tower and sucked in a lungful of air before reaching up and plonking it on top. Then, she smiled, stepping back, gesturing for Jasper to go next. He easily pulled out a block and placed it next to Bella’s. Before he could step away, Emmett had already pulled out a block and put it next to Jasper’s at the top of the tower. Bella laughed – she could never get enough of their vampire antics.

This went on for some time and the tower now stood at six feet. It was Bella’s turn and she frowned at the looming height, really hoping she’ll get away with not having to use Emmett as a ladder. Though he was giant anyway, so she doubted that would help her much. She easily pulled out a wooden block that sat at about her chest height and she glanced up, assessing if she could reach up to the top of the tower. She rolled her eyes and decided to just go for it. She stretched, standing on her tip toes and slid the block on the top of the tower, however she forgot about her complete lack of balance and swayed, accidentally catching a wooden block as she attempted to regain her composure. The blocks started to fall but all Bella felt was her stomach lurch as she then felt the stability of the couch beneath her. She looked up to see Emmett crouching at her side.

“Well, that was close,” he smirked.

“What’s the point in this helmet if you’re just going to swoosh me out of the way?” she asked exasperatedly.

“My amusement,” Emmett replied as if it was obvious.

“Plus, Edward will kill us if you’re harmed in anyway,” Jasper continued as if that was obvious, which in this case, was undeniable.

“Right,” Bella nodded, moving herself to a sitting position, ignoring the churning in her stomach at the mention of Edward. “Another game?”

Emmett had already set the blocks back up into the alternating arrangement.

“You had no choice in the matter, Bella,” Jasper sighed. “Emmett knew it’d only be a matter of time until you knocked over the tower.”

Bella frowned disapprovingly at Emmett who was rocking back and forth on his feet, one fist in the palm of his other hand.

“What?” he asked nonchalantly.

She rolled her eyes, getting up and pulling a block out, only to throw it directly at Emmett, her lack of hand-eye coordination for once not getting in the way. He caught it in front of his face as Jasper burst out laughing.

“Wow, that was actually well done, Bells,” he praised, placing the block on the top of the tower for her.

“I think that was a warning to watch out for when she can do that with much better reflexes,” Jasper said. “You may need that helmet to stop your face from being rearranged.”

Bella giggled. “I’m sorry, Emmett,” she apologised, biting her lip.

“Oh, please,” Jasper said, rolling his eyes. “He has it coming. Besides, he would have been fine, as long as Esme’s furniture remains unharmed.”

Then, he turned to make his move before sitting a little away from Bella. He wasn’t sitting across the room which was an improvement, Bella supposed. Little did she know that Jasper was trying desperately hard to be as strong as his siblings and adoptive parents, though he doubted he could ever measure up to Carlisle’s resistance to blood. He loved Bella as the rest of his family does. It was especially hard not to feel that love when he felt it from each of his family members in varying degrees. Carlisle and Esme loved Bella as if she was one of their own and that was never going to change. Edward, of course, held an all-consuming love for Bella, that possibly rivalled the love that Jasper himself held for his dear Alice. Emmett loved Bella as his little sister and felt fiercely protective of her, even though his teasing didn’t necessarily appear that way when he did so for his own amusement. Rosalie’s feelings towards Bella grew less bitter and angry, and more remorseful and understanding after she had saved Edward from his own end. Alice, however, he couldn’t ignore the bouncy, bubbly attitude she exuberated. Alice loved Bella as her sister and best friend. He could feel all of this and despite that he was hesitant when he first met Bella, he had grown to care for Bella, too.

After Emmett had his turn, Bella jumped up to choose a block to move from within the tower. She chose one that appeared to be loose enough to push out easily. She pushed it so that it was half out, so she walked around to the other side of the tower to pull it out. As she reached for the block, she gasped, having noticed that this block was no longer smooth. She presumed that when the blocks had tumbled to the floor, that it had chipped, leaving the wood open to splinters. She took a step back, paling.

Jasper and Emmett’s heads had whipped round to Bella when they heard her gasp. At first, they hadn’t any clue as to what caused such a reaction. When she stepped back, they both flew to her side, turning to look at what she was fixating on.

“Bella, what’s wrong?” Jasper asked slowly, alarmed by the sudden feeling of panic coming from her.

“Can we do something else?” she breathed, taking another unsteady step back. She felt herself become lightheaded and trapped by the dark memory that she desperately tried to forget.

Jasper frowned, feeling an overwhelming feeling of anxiety and heart break flooding his senses. He shook his head, trying to ease the feeling.

“Bella?” Emmett prompted, any trace of teasing long gone from his face as he watched her.

Bella couldn’t feel her feet anymore and she dropped to the ground. Before her head could contact the floor, Emmett’s hand shot forward to gently catch it. His eyes darted to her face, only to see that her eyes were widened in panic and her breathing was laboured. Jasper tried in vain to get to her but the feelings coming from her were so intense, so strong, so painful.

Emmett scooped her up into his arms and set her down on the couch, taking his place next to her, his huge arm wrapped round her like a protective cage. Jasper had used vampire speed to put the game away in the box and he moved it to one side, away from Bella’s eyeline. He moved the furniture back to their original positions and he took his place on Bella’s other side on the armchair, allowing some space between them.

“Bells, what is it?” Emmett prompted.

Bella squeezed her eyes shut, trying to shut out her fears and ignore the swirling pain in her heart that threatened to punch open that gaping hole once again. Jasper winced.

Bella opened her eyes, seeing the room back to normal. She felt safe from her position besides Emmett and forced herself to breathe. She bit her lip and hung her head. “I’m sorry,” she offered.

“What made you want to stop?” Emmett asked, glancing once at Jasper. “What did you see?”

Bella considered him for a moment. “There were splinters on the wooden block,” she told them. Jasper sat up straighter.

“That happens in Jenga,” Emmett frowned.

Jasper smacked his palm on his forehead. “She was worried about catching herself on it,” he enlightened Emmett.

Emmett’s jaw hardened. “We won’t hurt you, Bella,” he said softly, which was unusual for him.

“I know,” she replied quickly. “I don’t want to hurt any of you.”

Jasper felt the anguish that accompanied her words and he winced again. “What do you mean? You couldn’t possibly hurt us.”

“The hunger hurts you,” she said pointedly.

“We manage,” Emmett argued.

“I’m not good for any of you,” she disagreed, remembering Edward’s departing words. She unconsciously winced at the memory as her heart ached at the abandonment.

“You’re our sister, Bella,” Emmett said, squeezing her gently into him.

Jasper flinched at the fear, the anxiety, the heart break, the worry, all coming from Bella. “What are you worrying about?” he asked.

“I can’t have another accident again,” she breathed, squeezing her torso tightly with her arms. “He’ll leave… again. And it’ll ruin your lives here.” She bit down on her lip to prevent herself from choking on the words.

Emmett and Jasper exchanged looks. “He’ll never leave again, Bella. Not without you,” Emmett said firmly.

Jasper stared intently at Bella, noting how she held herself as if she could fall apart at any moment. “It really hurts that much, doesn’t it? When we came back, you didn’t bounce back to how you were before we abandoned you.” Jasper felt his own sadness over Bella’s emotions. He’d never forgiven himself for going after her blood. It was intoxicating but it was never an excuse. He was the only monster in this very room that day. The only one who couldn’t hold himself back and he almost lost his brother and sister because of it.

“I don’t know how,” she confessed, feeling Emmett silently squeeze her into his side. She eyed Jasper’s face. “I’m so sorry, Jasper.”

Jasper raised his head and frowned. “You have nothing to apologise for.”

“We all do,” Emmett sighed.

“No, you don’t,” she said, shaking her head. “I know that it can be the hardest thing in the world to have me around. But I don’t blame you, Jasper. I never did.”

His face was blank, as he pursed his lips. “I should have been stronger, but I wasn’t, Bella.”

“Neither was I,” she replied. “Please, don’t blame yourself anymore.”

His brow furrowed as his mouth turned grim. “I’ll make you a deal: I’ll work on it and you need to stop believing that we’ll ever leave you again.”

Bella shifted further into Emmett’s embrace and considered it. “I’ll try,” she offered quietly.

“Why won’t you let me in?” Jasper asked, frowning.

Emmett cocked his head to one side. “Didn’t she just?”

“No,” Jasper waved his hand through the air. “I’ve been unable to help you with the pain you’re in.”

“It’s nothing,” Bella maintained.

“This is not nothing,” Jasper gestured to her arms wrapped around her stomach. “I’ve been around when you’re with Edward and that numbs the pain that is still there deep down. This is the first time I’ve been around you with him absent and this pain… it’s overwhelming.”

“I’m sorry,” she immediately apologised.

“Stop apologising!” Jasper said exasperatedly. “When he’s not around, I want you to talk to us, hang out with us, let me ease that pain.”

“How will you do that?” she wondered. “Sometimes, it feels like I can’t _breathe_.” Her face crumbled as the pain took a good whack at her heart.

“Little by little,” he said, holding out his hands to her. “Just let me in, darlin’,” his Texan twang evident.

Emmett reached forwards, untangling her arms from around her torso. She hesitated, reaching forward towards Jasper, her hands trembling. He took hold of her hands and recoiled at the strength of the emotion that she had. Skin to skin contact always made it so much rawer and it could cripple him.

“Look at me,” he ordered, causing her gaze to lift from her lap into his golden eyes. She felt herself settle – golden eyes reminded her of the vampires she loved with all of her heart, the ones who would always love her.

“Your big brothers will always be here, whenever you need a break from the ache,” Emmett smiled, gently squeezing her shoulders as he brushed back a lock of hair.

Jasper let Bella feel the love that he and Emmett had for her, which filled the gaping hole in her heart. She gave a little smile. She knew that with time, the hole in her heart won’t hurt so much and she had a family willing to fill it for her.


End file.
